Angel's Love and Demon's Hate
by sister-of-the-devil
Summary: Dai's depresed, Dark's has his own body, and Krad is on the loose! And what's this? Satoshi actually has feelings! Is the world ending! sorry, bad title and summery. DarkxDai Yaoi! rated T. rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**I, Sister, do NOT own DNAngel.**

**Caution! Yaoi! Don't say I didn't warn you…**

"…" talking

_Thoughts_

_**Location/time**_ (rarely shown btw)

BREAK Break between location/time

15 year-old Daisuke Niwa sat on his bed sobbing at the loss of his best friend; Dark Mousey. He had known Dark for only one year and yet, had a closer relationship with Dark than he had with his parents. It was no ordinary relationship, though. They were one person. Literary. And now, they couldn't see each other again. Dark was sealed and would never live again.

Now, Daisuke wasn't eating or sleeping. He was slowly wasting away.

_**Two days later.**_

"Dai," Emiko called. "Phone. It's Riku."

Daisuke slowly got up and reached for the phone. "Hello?"

"Niwa? It's Riku. Are you okay?" she sounded worried.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. What is it?"

Riku stumbled over her words. "I'm sorry, Niwa. I can't see you anymore."

"What?" What was left of Daisuke's heart finally shattered.

"I'm sorry." With that, she hung up.

Daisuke, unable to take the news, fell unconscious.

"Daisuke! Daisuke!"

_Who is that? That sounds like- _"Dark?" Daisuke said weakly.

Dark sighed, leaning over to hug Daisuke. "You were asleep for two days."

"Where am I?" Daisuke asked.

"The hospital. You passed out."

"How?"

Dark stood. "I don't know," Dark said shaking his head. "I just woke up after Riku said she broke up with you."

"Does that mean that Krad's back too?" The red-head asked worriedly.

The black angel's face darkened. "Yes. But I found out that I can seal him without sealing myself." Daisuke's face brightened. "Still, it works the other way too. Once Krad finds out, he'll try to seal me in to keep his own body."

Dark got angry. "You haven't slept or eaten in days! What were you thinking?!"

"I- I don't know."

"You don't know?" He sighed again. "Dai, I love you. I don't want anything to ever happen to you. I don't want to lose you again!"

Dai blushed. "You, love me?"

_Maybe it's too soon._ Dark thought looking away. He felt arms pulling him back down into a tight hug. "Dai?" he asked.

"Dark, I- I love you too."

Dark smiled and kissed Daisuke's cheek. "Now, let's get home."

"Not so fast," a nurse appeared at the door. Dai flew away from Dark, blushing heavily. "Mr. Niwa won't be able to leave for about two days. He should be better by then."

Dark walked away from Daisuke. "Are you sure? We have a great environment for him back home. Besides, I think I can take good care of him," he said giving Daisuke a wink.

The nurse blushed seeing the action. "Mr.-"

"Mousey. Dark Mousey."

"Mr. Mousey, you will have to care for him and let him rest for a while."

"Oh, I don't think that will be a problem," Dark said.

"Well, then you have my permission. But remember, he is your responsibility." She left.

"Are you ready to come home?" Dark asked Daisuke. Daisuke smiled and nodded.

BREAK

"You know Dark," Daisuke's mom, Emiko said. "You're going to have to attend school seeing that you only look seventeen or eighteen."

"What!" Daisuke yelled. "He can't go to school! Everyone will recognize him!"

Emiko smiled. "Well, Daisuke, seeing that he'll be going to your school, you'll have to come up with how he's related to us."

"Oh, that's just great!"

"Come on, Dai-Chan." Dark laughed. "It'll be fun!"

"Dark!" Daisuke whined

"Come on. Can't we just fly to school?" Dark complained.

"All right, but only because it's faster. Have fun!" Emiko called a they flew off.

BREAK

"Hey!" someone called. "Look at this hawk!"

"Hey, is that-?"

"Mr. Dark!" Risa called.

"Who's he carrying?"

"Niwa!" Riku yelled, recognizing the red hair. "What's he doing with that pervert?"

"Hey!" Daisuke said once they were close enough.

"Daisuke!" Takeshi yelled. "How the hell did you get on any kinds of terms with Dark?!"

Dark set Daisuke down and walked over. "Relax, Takeshi. Dai-Chan and I go way back."

"Dark!" Daisuke said blushing at the nickname.

"What! Daisuke, how long have you known this guy?! You could have at least helped me get a picture of him."

"Um," Dai said.

Dark walked back over to Daisuke and put an arm around his shoulders. "Let's just say our family has a few- complications."

"Mr. Dark, you and Niwa are in the same family?" Risa asked.

"Yep. We're one of the same. But let's not dwell on the past. Dai-Chan, do you want to tell them the news?"

"What? Oh. Um, Dark is going to be coming here from now on."

"You mean he's going to fly you here every day?" Riku asked.

"Not exactly. He's going to be attending school here." All the girls (excluding Riku) squealed. Dark and Daisuke had to fly to get away from the mob. "Thanks Dark. I thought you were going to leave me for a second."

Dark laughed. "Why would I ever leave you?" Daisuke laughed a bit too and kissed Dark on the lips. Dark got so excited that he flew straight up and twirled. He had forgotten he was holding Daisuke and dropped him.

Dai fell and Dark didn't think he would get to him in time.

**Sorry, cliffy! That's what I do! Please review! **_**Sister**_


	2. Red Wings and Explinations

**Sister: Hi again!**

**Dark: That was fast**

**Sister: I know! Isn't it great?! (claps and jumps up and down)**

**Dark and Dai: (stare)**

**Sister: what? I'm hyper! …I do not own DNAngel btw**

Chapter 2

"Daaark!" Daisuke yelled, falling to the ground at lightning speed. _Please, God._ He thought. _Save me._ Somehow, with everyone screaming below, he grew blood red wings. Unfortunately, they only slowed the fall. He hit the pavement with a sickening crack. People were whispering about the fall, but mostly, about the new wings he grew.

"Where's Daisuke?!" Takeshi saw him sprawled on the ground, blood pooling behind his head. He didn't notice that at first, though. The first thing he saw was the two 14-foot wings next to him.

"Daisuke!" Dark panicked and landed next to him.

Takeshi scowled running forward. "What did you do to Daisuke?"

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Dark was furious.

Daisuke slowly sat up. "Dark, are you okay?"

Dark almost cried out of happiness and held Daisuke tight. "Yes Dai-Chan. I'm fine." He smirked. "Now I'm gonna have to clean up this mess you made!"

"What mess?" Dai asked. Then, he saw the blood. "Oh man! What's that from any- whoa!" he noticed his wings for the first time. "What the hell are these?!"

Everyone was staring at them. It wasn't everyday you saw a boy fall from the arms of a black angel, grow wings, fall to his what should be death, and get up fine and start arguing over cleaning up the mess of blood.

"Daisuke," Takeshi said. "Are you okay? And what the hell are those?!"

Dark stood. "He's fine. The blood is only from the wings coming out. And in answer to many of your questions, the Niwa bloodline is very- difficult to explain."

"Dark, come on!" Daisuke said. "We're already late for class."

Takeshi sighed in relief that his best friend was okay. "I don't know if you should both go to class with wings. Especially you, Daisuke. But really quick, could I get a picture?!"

"Huh? Oh. Dark, how do you get rid of these things?"

"Eh, just ignore them. They don't stay out long with an amateur."

"Oh, okay." Dark and Daisuke started running (more like flying) to class.

Slowly, the class walked in. Stunned and unbelieving, they took their seats. "Where have all you been?!" Ms. Shira asked angrily.

Finally, Takeshi rushed in with his picture. "Look! I got a picture of him! I got a picture of Dark! Daisuke has wings too, see?"

"Takeshi, please take your seat. I don't think-." Right then was when Daisuke and dark decided to show themselves.

"Sorry we're late!" Dai said. Ms. Shira just stared at them. Dark without his wings, and Daisuke's who's didn't disappear. She fainted. "Ms. Shira!"

"Dai-Chan, I think she'll be fine." Dark said. "She just didn't expect the wings."

Suddenly, the questions came.

"Daisuke! How did you get the wings?"

"Niwa! How are you and dark related?"

"Niwa! Are you okay?"

Daisuke's head was spinning and was getting severely confused. Dark noticed this and shouted over the crowd. "One at a time!" everyone fell quiet at the sound of his voice. "Please raise your hands."

He first called on Risa. "Niwa, how did you get those wings?"

"Um, Niwa genes I guess." Dark quickly called on Takeshi so she couldn't ask more.

"Daisuke, how are you and dark related?"

"Long story. Next."

Last was Riku. "Niwa, are you okay? You hit pretty hard pretty fast."

"Oh, that?" Daisuke laughed. "That's nothing. I've had much worse when I was working with Dark." _Oops._

"Daisuke!" Dark shouted.

Everyone fell silent again. The first voice was Takeshi's. "Daisuke… you- you worked with dark?"

"Er… maybe?" he said weakly. "Dark, we have to tell them now right?"

"I'm afraid so. Okay everyone. Back to the room. We've got something to tell you.

**Sister: well that sucked.**

**Dark: yes. Yes it did.**

**Sister: you don't have to agree with me! (cries)**

**Dai: don't cry!**

**Sister: I'm okay! I love you all!**

**Dark: she'll give us something special in the next chapter if you review!**

**Dai: (scared face)**

**Sister: oh, you guys… please review!**


	3. The Fight

**Sister: Hey! I'm back!**

**Dai: You are probably one of the fastest people as far as posting stories.**

**Sister: Thank you! (hug's Dai)**

**Dark: Hey! Don't I get a hug?**

**Sister: No. You didn't give me a complement.**

**Dark: Um, I like your outfit!**

**Sister: Sorry, I've run out of hugs. Come back tomorrow and try again.**

**Dai: Sister does not own DNAngel.**

Chapter 3

Dark heard the sirens getting closer. _Come on. Hurry up! _He thought. When the paramedics came into the room they stood stunned. "Well?" Dark snapped. "Aren't you going to help him?"

"Dark," one of them said. "You're Phantom Thief Dark."

Dark snorted. "Yeah, and you're the guys who are supposed to be helping my friend!" they looked down and saw that the kid had wings. "He has wings, so what? So do I. now are you going to help Dai or what?!"

"Yes sir," they aid together. They attempted to take the injured boy from Dark's grasp, but Dark only tightened his hold. He gave the two a look that said, 'If you dare touch my Daisuke you will get hurt'. No one had ever seen Dark like this before. He wasn't the possessive type as far as anyone knew.

Risa spoke up. "Mr. Dark, you have to let them take Daisuke. It's the only way they can help him."

"No fucking way," Dark snarled at her. She flinched.

"Dark," the other medic said. "You can ride with us." Dark's face brightened the slightest bit and he took his Dai-Chan to the ambulance. He carefully folded the red wings under the boy's back. _Dai-Chan, _Dark thought, _Please be okay. _He tool Dai's hand in his own and looked out the window. What he saw was a sobbing Riku and Risa on the edge of a breakdown. Dark looked away and the ambulance took off wailing.

BREAK

The medics rushed Daisuke to a room and Dark pushed his way through the doctors and nurses telling him he couldn't follow. "I don't care! That's MY DAISUKE!" in his fury, he spread his wings and flew off following his beloved Dai-Chan. People stared and whispered amazed that Dark would show himself in front of so many people and in broad daylight. They also watched a boy with blood-red wings was wheeled to the emergency room.

Unknown to Dark, Takeshi's dad, also the detective who was supposed to catch Dark, saw him. He picked up his phone and called in the police. "I found him! I found Dark. He's here in the hospital!"

Takeshi shot up knowing what his father would do to Dark if he didn't stop him. "Dad, don't!" the detective looked at his son. "Please, he's only here to see Daisuke. He won't hurt anyone!"

His father gave Takeshi a confused look. "Takeshi, he has to be stopped. He's a thief!"

The boy shook his head. "No, the one you should go after is Krad. The guy with the white wings. He's the one who hurts people. Satoshi- Satoshi has felt the pain Krad's caused many times. Daisuke was almost killed by him." Takeshi held back the tears he had for his friend. "Dark only wants to help."

The detective scowled. "Then why does he steal the museums property?"

"I don't know. But I'm a good reporter and I'll get the answers. Just promise you'll leave him alone."

His father sighed and picked up his cell. "Leave Dark." Pause. "I don't care what I said before, just stop the mission!"

Thanks," Takeshi said smiling.

"You'd better get those answers kid."

"Don't worry, I will." and he took off in the direction of the emergency rooms.

BREAK

It was after the surgery on Daisuke's leg and Dark sat with his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry Dai-Chan. I should have protected you better."

"Don't worry Dark." Daisuke was awake and smiling at him. "I'm glad I did it." Dark leaned over and kissed Daisuke on the lips. When they parted, they heard the door open.

"Daisuke! Dark!" it was Takeshi.

"What are you doing here?" Dark asked.

"I had a concussion. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Dai said.

Takeshi remembered why he was there. "Oh yeah, I stopped my dad from calling the police on you. All he wants to know is why you steal."

Dark got up and closed the door. "You know how the Hikari's are such great artists? Well because of the emotion and personality that's put into all of them, they take on a life of their own. Their power are so great that they have to be sealed as in stopping their power from hurting anyone or anything."

Takeshi stood silent for a moment then said, "That is so cool! So you're basically saving the world from destruction?"

"Takeshi," Daisuke said, "There's nothing cool about it. It's dangerous and we've almost been killed multiple times by Hiwatari." Dai looked away. "Hiwatari isn't a bad person. He's just trying to destroy Krad. You almost died today too."

"Sorry, I didn't know how serious it was. I have to tell my dad about this."

"STOP," dark said. The harshness in Dark's voice stopped Takeshi in his tracks. "You can't tell him anything. If you do, Krad will go after you until you're dead. Just tell your dad that I stole because someone would have killed me if I didn't."

Takeshi looked confused, but shrugged it off. "I'll see you guys later then." When he left, they were alone.

"Dai-Chan," Dark whispered in Daisuke's ear. "Do you think we could go home tonight?" He nipped the boy's earlobe and he shivered and closed his eyes.

"Yeah," he managed.

"Then I'll carry you home."

"What? Dark I can fly home myself!" he said, flapping hi wings. He cried out in pain as his wings stretched.

"Dai-Chan! Be careful!" Dark said. The beeping monitor next to them sped up. Dark heard doctors on their way to see what was wrong. _Damn it._ Dark thought. He ripped Dai from the bed and soared out the nearest window. He heard people yelling for them to come back, but Dark just kept on flying.

BREAK

"Dark?"

"Yes, Dai-Chan?"

"I can't feel my arm."

Dark looked at the red-winged angel's arm. It was bleeding severely. _Damn it! That must have happened when I took Dai-Chan from the bed._ "Hang on, Dai-Chan." They landed on a cliff. Dark took off his shirt and wrapped it around Dai's arm. When he was done tying it off, he recognized something. "Wait a minute," he said slowly.

"Mr. Dark!" It was Risa. They had landed on the cliff by the Harada's house. Riku was running after her. But upon noticing Daisuke, she froze.

"Risa," Riku said. "What's wrong?" then she noticed a shirtless Dark and a shivering and wounded Daisuke nestled in Dark's chest.

"Niwa!" Riku said running over.

"Miss Riku!" Daisuke shielded himself from her with his wings. "Don't look at me!" he crawled deeper into Dark's chest.

"But Niwa," Riku said stroking his left wing.

"Go away!" he yelled somehow finding the strength to fly up and kick the girl in the chest.

"Daisuke," Dark aid quietly. The boy never acted like this. A scream brought dark back to reality. It was Risa. She screamed as Daisuke pounded and kicked her sister. "Daisuke!" Dark yelled. "Daisuke, stop!" The red-head kept fighting. Now he was hurting Dark as if Dark was his worst enemy. The violet-haired boy did the only thing he could think of to stop Dai. He leaned down and kissed Daisuke on the lips. Daisuke closed his eyes hoping for a longer kiss, but Dark pulled away. "Daisuke," Dark aid disappointed, "look what you did. Look what you did to Riku!" Daisuke didn't want to look but he did and he couldn't tear his eyes away. Riku was lying there crying and shaking in her sister's arms.

Risa looked sadly at Daisuke. "What happened to you, Niwa?"

Daisuke backed off and fell back into Dark's lap. "I don't know. I'm just- really confused. One thing I do know is that I don't care for you the same way as I did before, Riku." He buried his face in the crook of Dark's neck. The twins left and the two were alone again.

"I'm sorry, Dai-Chan." Dark said. "I was just angry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Daisuke reached up and brought Dark's face down to his and kissed him. Dark smirked into the kiss and bit down on Daisuke's bottom lip causing the boy to gasp. Dark slipped his tongue inside the moist cavern and explored every inch. He left the red angel's mouth for his neck. He felt Daisuke's pulse quicken. His teeth grazed the boy's ear and he whispered, "I love you, my little Dai-Chan."

"What?" his little angel said.

"I said, I love you Dai-Chan."

"I- I love you too, Dark."

BREAK

The next day, Daisuke was well enough to go to school. Then, he remembered something. "Hey, Dark?"

"Yeah?"

"What will people think if they see me with wings?"

"Well I'm sure that story and picture got around so I would assume it won't be a huge surprise."

"Daisuke was hoping the answer would be different. He sighed. Today was going to be a very long day.

BREAK

When they got to school (Daisuke flew himself. He didn't trust Dark yet) and landed, they were surrounded by a group of curious and amazed students.

"Daisuke, how'd you get your wings?"

"Dark, what's your relationship with Daisuke?"

Questions were coming from all directions and Daisuke was getting pissed. "Shut up!" he yelled. Everyone was silent. Daisuke never yelled. Then he spoke. "My relationship with Dark is none of your business. I don't know how I got the wings. To be honest, they're a real pain. I can't get rid of them. Plus, everyone bugs me about them. Come on, Dark or we'll be late for class." He grabbed dark's hand and pulled him to their first hour class.

BREAK

When Daisuke and Dark got to class, everyone, including their teacher, got quiet. But in about ten seconds, kids were staring and whispering amongst each other. The red angel glared and flared his wings angrily at them and they grew quiet again. Daisuke walked over to his desk and folded his wings. "Alright," the teacher said. "Let's start class."

BREAK

After class, kids were staring at them. Or more precisely, Daisuke and his wings. Dark could feel his boyfriend getting angry. "Just ignore them, Dai-Chan."

"How do you ignore someone who's staring at you and you know the reason why?" the red-eyed boy complained.

Dark glared at the staring kids and said, "Quit staring!" Yelled was more like it.

"Dark," Dai said. "I don't need you to defend me. I can defend myself."

Dark sighed. "I don't want you to be hurt or even bothered by their staring and comments." He backed the younger boy into the wall. "I love you and I don't want to see you sad or angry."

"I love you too," Daisuke said, pulling Dark down into a kiss. Unfortunately, Riku and Risa passed by at that moment.

"Niwa?" Riku said. She stormed over and slapped Daisuke. "What the heck! Why would you leave me for _that_ pervert?!"

That did it. Daisuke grabbed Riku and punched her in the face. Something cracked. "Don't you _ever_ talk about my boyfriend like that, you bitch!" Riku fell on the ground and held her bleeding nose.

"Daisuke!" Dark said holding his crimson angel back. "Why don't you go take a walk around the school to cool off? I need to talk to Riku and Risa anyway." Daisuke nodded and took off running. Dark walked over to Riku and helped her up. She was too sad to do or say anything mean to him. "I'm sorry about him, Riku. He just hasn't been himself since his fight with Krad." Riku sniffled and hugged him, just seeking some sort of comfort. Dark was hesitant but he wrapped his arms around her. "Hey," he said. "It's okay. I'll get him back to normal. I promise. He's just confused." Riku nodded and broke the hug.

"Thank you, Dark," she said. "I guess you're not as bad as I thought you were." She smiled.

"You're welcome," Dark replied, smiling back. "Now I've got to find Dai-Chan. Get better soon!" he yelled, running after Daisuke.

BREAK

Dark caught up with Daisuke. "Dai-Chan!" he said. "Riku's fine. She understands. I just wanted to let you know."

"I'm sorry Dark. I think my fight with Krad changed something," Daisuke said. "But I know for sure that you changed my life for the better." Dark leaned down and kissed him. They heard a 'click', and turned around.

"Hey!" Takeshi said walking up them. He had his camera around his neck. "I didn't know you guys were together." He looked at the picture. "The two angels find each other at last!" he said dramatically. Both the angels twitched.

_I'm about ready to break his camera,_ Daisuke thought.

Dark laughed at the look on his boyfriends face. "Relax, Dai-Chan. I don't care if people find out about us and you shouldn't either,"

Daisuke sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," Dark replied kissing the boy quickly. But Daisuke wasn't satisfied with such a small kiss. He pulled Dark down for a more passionate kiss. That was when Takeshi thought it was best to leave, so he did. Dark licked Daisuke's lips and the younger boy granted him entrance. They fought a battle for dominance that dark easily won. His lips moved down his angel's jaw and neck. Daisuke moaned and tilted his head to the side. "Come on," Dark said. "Let's go home." They took off flying.

BREAK

A they headed home, Dark was struck by something in midair. "Dark!" Daisuke yelled as the violet-eyed boy righted himself.

"You will die today, Dark Mousey!" It was Krad.

"KRAD!" Dark yelled. Daisuke tried to follow but Dark stopped him. "Daisuke! Get back!"

"Ah, Daisuke," Krad said. "You will die as well." He shot at the boy hitting him square in the face. Daisuke plummeted to the ground. Crimson wings tried flapping but a wave of pain shot through his face down to his spine. The right one was broken, he realized. Screaming for help, he waited to fall to his death.

**Sister: Wow that was long!**

**Dark: Yeah, but I liked it.**

**Dai: What the heck?! I'm falling to my death for the second time in like two chapters!**

**Sister: Sorry Dai! It makes the story interesting, though.**

**Dark: Please review.**


	4. Satoshi's Wings and Hospitals

**Sister: Hello! I thank Kim Zjin Kee and dgm-mega fan for their great and positive reviews!**

**Dai: I'm not too surprised though. I think you're a great writer.**

**Sister: Why thank you!**

**Dark: I don't think she's that good of a writer.**

**Sister: (eyes flaming) What was that?!**

**Dark: Nothing! (cowers in the corner)**

**Sister: It better have been nothing! I don't own DNAngel. If I did, Dark and Dai would be together.**

Chapter 4

Screaming was heard as panicked civilians watched a boy with red wings fall from the sky. Satoshi noticed and ran outside. _Please god,_ he thought. _Help me save him._ For the first time in his life, Satoshi Hikari's prayers were answered. The blunete grew two, ice blue wings. People screamed and yelled as he took off toward the falling boy. By some miracle, he got to the red angel in time. Satoshi lowered him to the ground and Daisuke lay down.

"H- Hiwatari?!" Daisuke said surprised. "You- but how?" Then he noticed Satoshi's wings. "When did you get those?" Daisuke was even more surprised.

Satoshi shook his head. "I don't know. I'm just as confused as you." For the first time in his life, yet again, the blunette felt truly happy. He smiled at Dai, but it faded as soon as he noticed Dark and Krad still fighting. "I'll be right back." The boy took off to help Dark. "Dark!" he shouted. "Krad! Stop it!" Both the angels froze upon seeing Satoshi flying for them. Satoshi took this to his advantage and kicked Krad in the face.

"Hikari?!" Dark said. "How the hell did you get up here?"

"No time!" the blue-winged boy breathed. "He's coming back!"

"Satoshi!" Krad yelled. While Krad was distracted, Dark took this opportunity to hit him and rammed the white angel into the ground. Krad screamed. One of his wings was almost shattered. He tried to grab Dark, but the other was already flying away with Daisuke in his arms.

BREAK

On the way to the hospital Daisuke turned and looked at Satoshi who was flying beside them. "Thank you, Hiwatari," he said. Satoshi turned and smiled weakly at him. He opened his mouth as if to say something when exhaustion hit him. He began to fall, but Dark dove and caught Satoshi on his back.

"Hold on," Dark told him. He did and they flew the rest of the way to the hospital.

BREAK

At the hospital, Dark carried both Dai and Satoshi to the front desk. "Hey," he said. "I don't mean to be rude, but I've got two injured and weak kids. One of them needs emergency work on his wing."

"His wing?" the nurse said looking up. She recognized Dark and Daisuke and said, "Oh yes. Follow me. She led Dark to the nearest empty room. "I'll get a doctor as soon as I can!" Within seconds a doctor came in and stared for a moment before shaking his head and getting to work.

BREAK

When the doctor was done setting Daisuke's wing, Dark and Satoshi thanked him. The doctor left and Dark sat on the bed, running a hand through the red-heads hair. "He'll be fine," a voice said. It was Satoshi. "He's stronger than you think."

"Thanks, Hikari," Dark said.

"Call me Hiwatari."

Dark gave a strained laugh. "Thanks, Hiwatari. So, how are you doing?"

Satoshi was surprised. _Is Dark worried about me, _He thought. "I'm fine. Just a little tired is all." the blunette smirked. "Sorry for worrying you." Dark scowled. "Just kidding, Dark," Satoshi laughed.

"Hiwatari," Dark said quietly, "Why did you help me?"

"I wasn't helping you," Satoshi said harshly. "I was trying to get Krad." _And get him away from Daisuke._

"Dark?" a tired voice asked. It was Daisuke. He had woken up.

"Dai-Chan!" Dark said giving the boy a big hug but avoided his injured wing. "I was so worried about you! I can't believe Krad would go so low as to hurt you."

"It's okay, Dark. I'm fine." Dai looked around and saw Satoshi leaving. "Hiwatari, how are you? are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," Satoshi said. "I'm just a bit tired. I'll get some rest." Satoshi left.

"I should call Emiko and let her know what's going on," Dark said. "She's probably worried."

"Yeah," Daisuke sighed. "You're right."

Dark grabbed the phone and dialed Emiko's number. "Hi, Emiko. It's Dark." Pause. "Yeah, I know." Pause. Dark laughed. "No, no. That's not it. It's Daisuke." There was a long pause. After about a minute Dark said, "Okay, I'll see you here. Oh yeah, we're at the hospital." Dai heard the phone go dead. "I guess she's on her way," the violet-eyed boy said. He suddenly realized that his boyfriend was quietly crying. "Dai-Chan, what's wrong?"

Daisuke sniffled. "This is the second time I've been in the hospital in about five days! Mom will think I'm trying to kill myself!"

Dark pulled his tamer close and whispered, "It's okay, Dai-Chan. I'll make sure that she knows the truth. I'll back you up." Dark kissed him gently and pulled away. Just then, the door burst open.

"Dai!" Emiko cried running over to her son. "This is the second time this week that you've been here! What are you doing to yourself?"

"Emiko," Dark said shaking his head as he led her out of the room, "it's not his fault. Ever since he got his wings things have been different. He seems more confident and brave but he's also confused. And we have something to tell you."

**Sister: Yay! I think it was a good chapter. Sorry about the cliffy!**

**Dark: *Sighs* you just like keeping your readers on edge, don't you?**

**Sister: Yes! Please review!**


	5. Confessions and Another Fight

**Sister: Yay! Another chapter up!**

**Dark: You're really happy today, aren't you?**

**Sister: Of course! I got shoes for prom!!!! *excided squeal***

**Sato: … I've got nothing to say to that.**

**Sister: That's okay! Enjoy! I don't own DNAngel btw**

Chapter 5

Back in the room where Daisuke was Dark said, "Dai-Chan, don't we have something to tell Emiko?"

"Huh?" Daisuke asked than remembered. "Oh yeah. Mom, Dark and I are, well, we're together," Dai blushed a bit at this.

"Oh, Dai-Chan," Dark said. "You're so cute when you blush!" and he quickly kissed the red angel on the lips.

"Dark!" Daisuke said to the black angel angrily. He couldn't believe Dark would kiss him so soon after they told his mom that they were together.

"What?" Dark asked all too innocently. "Is there something wrong, Dai-Chan?"

Daisuke sighed. "No, nothing's wrong."

"If you say so Dai-Chan," Dark looked at Emiko. "So, have anything to say? I mean, Dai-Chan did just confess that we're gay and that we're together."

Emiko squealed and nodded happily. "I'm so happy for you both! I don't care about my son being gay, as long as he's happy."

Daisuke became more confident. "Then I shouldn't- no, won't listen to what anyone has to say about us." He then leaned in and kissed Dark who smiled at the younger boy's words.

BREAK

A few days later, Daisuke was released from the hospital and was back at school. Satoshi returned as well and Dark, of course, joined them (mainly Daisuke). Whispers were heard about Satoshi's wings. They responded the same as when Daisuke got his wings. The only thing that was different was how Dark had his arm wrapped around Daisuke's waist. "Dark," Daisuke said, "you don't have to hold me like this. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know," came the reply. "But I like to hold you. Why? Don't you like it?"

"It's not that. It's just, people are staring."

"I thought you didn't care what people thought. I know I don't," Dark aid kissing Dai's cheek.

"Okay, I guess I do care a little bit, but promise that you won't make it too obvious that we're together?"

"Fine," Dark sighed smiling. Daisuke wasn't sure if he was being serious or not. Even though he had known Dark almost all his life, he had always been hard to read.

"Are you being serious Dark?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah Dai-Chan," Dark said smiling gently, "I am being serious, for once." He laughed. Daisuke laughed with him. He looked at the time. "Oh shit!" he said. "Class is about to start!" They both rushed to the art room.

BREAK

"Sorry we're late," Dark told their teacher. "There were some… technical difficulties."

The teacher cocked her head. "Oh? Like what? What could possibly you two especially late for my class?"

"Um," Daisuke started before Dark answered. He always had some excuse in mind.

"How should I put this?" Dark pondered for a few seconds then said, "Hikari, I mean Hiwatari, grew wings and we got stuck in the middle of a questioning mob."

The teacher's eyes lit up. "Really? When? How?" she rushed over to the two a bombarded them with questions.

"To start," Daisuke said rather loudly, "I don't know how, but I have a theory. The whole class leaned in as if it would help them hear. "When I was with Dark and we were fighting Krad-"

"Who's Krad?" someone asked.

"Let me finish," Daisuke said. "I got hit by Krad and was knocked unconscious. I guess I almost died. Luckily for me Satoshi somehow grew wings and caught me before I could hit the ground. Dark was keeping Krad distracted the whole time. I think the wings grew to save me. Anyway, I owe him and dark so much."

"Dai-Chan, I think you're getting a bit weird," Dark aid laughing a bit.

"Shut up Dark," Daisuke muttered.

"All right everyone," the teacher said. "It's time to get to work. Today you can paint whatever you want." The class started chattering excitedly. "As long as it's appropriate!"

BREAK

After a while of painting, Dark leaned over and asked Daisuke, "What are you painting? You've been concentrating really hard on that."

"Nothing," Daisuke aid quickly. "It's not that good."

"That's not true I'm sure," Dark said. "It's probably better than mine." He leaned over further in attempt to get a better view of what his boyfriend was painting. "Is that… me?" he asked surprised.

"Um," Daisuke said, "I couldn't think of anything else to paint."

Dark laughed and said, "Well I think it's great. I'm flattered."

"Since you saw mine I get to see yours," Daisuke replied. He leaned over and looked at Dark's painting. It was of him. It was also very good and was probably as good as his. "Wow Dark, that's really good. I'm not surprised since you're an art thief. You've been in contact with so many artists' works that you combine multiple art styles to create your own. That's my guess."

Dark smiled and said, "Well I don't know what it is exactly. All I know is that I love you."

"I love you too, Dark." They both heard an 'ahem' from in behind them. They turned around only to find their teacher who was smiling at them.

"If you two are done working, then perhaps you wouldn't mind me seeing what you have painted," she said.

"Of course not," Dark said. "I think we would love having you critique our paintings." Daisuke smiled nervously and nodded. The teacher looked at their paintings, realizing that they were of each other. She almost squealed at how cute that was.

"Very good, you two," she said. "I don't think I have anything to correct on either painting."

"Thank you, Sensei," Daisuke said. The teacher nodded and walked away smiling.

"Daisuke," Dark said suddenly and very seriously. Daisuke looked up. Two things were very wrong. One: Dark almost never called him 'Daisuke' unless something was wrong. And two: Dark was rarely serious. Something was up.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Daisuke," Dark aid again, "we have to find Krad to prevent him from brining hell to earth. We have to seal him."

"But how can we find him?" Daisuke said. "We have no clues as far as his location. We'll never track him down."

Dark winked. "_We _can't, but _he_ can." To answer Daisuke's confused look he added, "Hiwatari." Dark lowered his voice. "Hiwatari was Krad's tamer. Like Hiwatari, Krad is still a Hikari artwork. He will always return to his creator for whatever reason. As for me, I'm different. I won't get into that right now. Right now we have to find Hiwatari. He can lead us to Krad."

BREAK

It was after school and Dark and Daisuke were looking for Satoshi. It didn't take long. Krad was harassing a group of teenage kids with Satoshi flying around him trying to distract him. "Krad!" Dark yelled angrily. His other half looked up from the cowering teens. The little distraction was all Satoshi needed to give Krad a powerful kick in the head. The blonde fell and Daisuke coaxed the petrified teens out of the line of fire. They ran like they were being chased by a murderer, which, in a sense, they were.

"Niwa!"Satoshi said. "What are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you, Hiwatari. We found out that we can seal Krad without sealing Dark." Satoshi froze almost falling out of the sky from, Daisuke guessed, shock. He quickly regained his composure. "We don't know how, but we know we can."

"Well we should find out how," Satoshi said.

**With Dark**

"Krad! I thought you were after me!" Dark said. "Why go after a group of teenage kids?!"

Krad only laughed. "I need something to entertain me when you're not here. They just happened to be walking by. It's not my fault."

"Not your fault?!" Dark growled. "How is it not your fault? You don't have to fight with everyone you see!"

"Dark, I think you're overreacting. They should know better than to get in my way in the first place."

Dark noticed one of the teens coming out of the safe zone and into the open. "Takeshi! Move!" Dark yelled, hoping to get to the boy before Krad. Unfortunately, he didn't and Takeshi had no time to run. He was hit hard by one of Krad's feathers to the face. Takeshi fell, bleeding from his nose and ears. "Takeshi! Takeshi!" No answer. "Krad," Dark aid slowly. "You will pay for that." Dark charged straight at Krad, ready to kill.

**Sister: I think that was rather short.**

**Dai: It was, but it was good.**

**Dark: *whining* Another cliffy! Why are they always cliffies!?**

**Sister: Stop whining!**

**Dark: Make me!**

**Sister: Fine, I will!**

**Sato: please ignore their childish behavior and review.**

**Sister & Dark: Who are you calling childish?!**

**Sato: Shoot. Got to go. *runs away***

**Sister: No one loves me! Except my readers! Love ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

**With Dark**

Upon seeing unknown hatred and anger in Dark's eyes, Krad stood motionless giving Dark a chance to get his hit in. Krad flew back into the nearby stone bridge, cracking it. "What…?" Krad started. He had never felt this much power coming from Dark. "What are you doing?!" he asked.

"I'm taking you down. You've hurt and almost killed too many people." He growled. "You almost killed Daisuke and his friend twice! How can anyone forgive you?!"

Krad smirked. "Dark, of all people, I would think that you would forgive me seeing that I'm your other half."

Dark looked down at the boy in his arms and reconsidered. "I can't deal with you right now. This kid is unconscious and fading fast." Dark gently picked Takeshi and sent one last death glare at Krad before flying off towards the hospital.

**With Daisuke**

"Do you have any ideas as far as what you have to do to seal Krad?" Satoshi questioned.

Daisuke shook his head. "No, but I bet my mom does. The book at home should give us a hint at least." Daisuke's cell phone rang. "Hold on. Hello?"

"Dai, it's Dark. Takeshi's in the hospital." Daisuke was startled. "Krad got to him. He went into emergency surgery. I don't know how he's doing right now." Dark paused for a moment. "I'll call you back. The doctor's coming out."

The phone went dead and Daisuke veered to the left. Niwa, where are you going?"

"Takeshi's in the hospital." A look of worry flickered across Satoshi's face as he followed Dai.

BREAK

When Daisuke and Satoshi arrived at the hospital they headed straight for the emergency rooms. When they got there Satoshi noticed Dark with his head hanging. "Dark," Satoshi said, "how is he?"

Dark looked up and what was written across his face surprised both of them. The emotions they saw were sadness, disappointment, and the most surprising, fear. "I… I couldn't get to him in time… I'm so sorry, Dai." He put his head in his hands and his shoulders began to shake.

"Dark?" Daisuke said. The great Phantom Thief Dark was crying. "Dark," Daisuke said again, "are you okay?"

"They… they couldn't save him. Takeshi, he's gone." Dark cried harder.

Daisuke became angry but his face softened when Dark flinched. "Dark, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at Krad. No, I'm furious with him."

Just as Daisuke was about to start crying as well, the doctor came out again with a huge smile and said, "Mr. Mousey?" Dark, Daisuke and Satoshi walked over to him. "I have good news for you. Mr. Sahara is alive and conscious. I don't know how, but he's very lucky."

"Can we see him?" Daisuke asked eagerly.

"Yes," the doctor said. "Follow me." He led them to a room about halfway down the hall. Lying in the bed was Daisuke's best friend. Daisuke ran over.

"Takeshi! How are you feeling?" Then he noticed Takeshi's bandages. There was one around his head, one on his nose, and around his ears. They were all dotted with blood. "What did Krad do to you?"

"Hey Daisuke," Takeshi said. "He got me in the face. I guess I died for a minute or two." He smiled. "I'm fine now." He looked over to see Dark sitting on a chair in the corner, head in his hands, and Satoshi standing by the door. He looked back over at Dark and said, "Hey, Dark, come here. I wanna talk to you." Dark slowly walked over and sat in the chair by the bed. "What's wrong with you, man?"

Dark shook his head. "It's… I couldn't get to you in time. You almost died because of me!" he almost yelled.

"Calm down. It's not your fault. I shouldn't have gone out in the open in the first place."

Dark frowned. "Yeah, you shouldn't have. Still, I'm sorry." He turned to Dai. "Dai-Chan, I can't believe that you don't blame me for this. How can you just let it go? How can you forgive me so easily? I almost killed your best friend."

Daisuke smiled. "If you were anyone else, I would have trouble forgiving you. But I love you and I know it wasn't your fault."

"Ahem. *cough cough*." It was Takeshi. "Anyway, now that we've established that it's Krad's fault and not Dark's, let's talk about something else like what Risa will think about Daisuke being with Dark." Takeshi smiled. "I could write a story about the famous Phantom Thief Dark having a boyfriend!"

Both Dark and Daisuke sweat dropped. Satoshi just laughed. "Whoa!" Dark said. "Hiwatari can laugh? That's new."

Daisuke playfully hit Dark over the head. "Dark, be nice to Hiwatari. Remember, he's still the commander. You never know what he'll do," he said watching Satoshi.

Satoshi just laughed harder. "Don't worry, Niwa. You're too close of friends to arrest. Even Dark is a friend now."

"Really?" asked Dark. He was unsure if Satoshi was telling the truth, but he decided to go with his gut feeling to trust him. "Well I guess I'll be safe seeing that you're the only one who could even get close to arresting me."

"So Dark," Takeshi said in his reporters voice, "how did you get to know Daisuke so well?"

"Why are you asking if you already know?" Dark asked.

"I'm doing this to get a good story!"

"Fine, but it's a VERY long story." Dark sighed. "It all started with a painting." Dark told him the story of the Black Wings and how he and Krad were born. He explained how the Hikari artworks came to be so powerful and how they came alive. Why they had to be sealed and everything else that had to do with that. "Now," he concluded, "I live, or _lived_, in the male Niwa DNA. Before I had my own body, every male Niwa, on his 14th birthday, turns into me when they're love emotion becomes too strong. They can only turn back once that emotion calms down. This continues until their love is returned."

All this time, Takeshi had been writing this story down. "So you're separated now. How did that happen and why?"

I don't know how, but I have a theory as to why." Dark took a deep breath. "I think this was because after a while, even though his love was returned, Riku broke it off realizing that she only loved him like a brother. I returned because family love is what they had and I only disappear when the love is true."

"So you disappeared thinking that the love was true?"

"Yes. That's what I think."

"All right!" Takeshi said. "This'll make a great story!"

"What? No, no. Do we have to let everyone know?"

"Dark, wait," the red-head said. "This might be a good thing. It might be easier to catch Krad if more people know about him."

"Daisuke's right," Satoshi said. "It will also be easier for people to stay safe. If they know what he looks like and what he can do, they can look out for each other. Besides, we won't always be there to protect them. We should let the mayor know first. He can make the announcement."

BREAK

"Okay, how will we explain this?" Dark said. Daisuke, Dark and Satoshi were at the mayor's house. Well, actually, they were sitting in a tree hidden from view.

"The police must have heard about us and informed him," Daisuke said. "If he knows, we should be able to talk to him about Krad with no problem."

"Talk to who about Krad?" a voice said from behind them. Said angel was perched behind them, smirking evilly. "Well?"

"Krad!" Satoshi hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"How rude," Krad said. "Am I not allowed to see my master?"

"That depends," Satoshi answered his face an emotionless mask. "How did you find us?"

Krad smiled. "Oh, it was quite easy, Master Satoshi. The only other people who have wings in this city are you, Dark and Daisuke." The last two names were filled with venom.

"Why did you really come? We all know it wasn't to see Hiwatari," Daisuke growled.

"You're right. I'm here to kill you, Daisuke." Krad charged Daisuke and Daisuke had no time to get out of the way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sister: sorry, I normally update daily. I'm so sorry!!!**

**Dark: calm down, will ya? It's not like we've been waiting for a month.**

**Sato: he's right. It really hasn't been that long.**

**Dark: wow! Creepy boy's agreeing with me! The world must be ending!**

**Sister: sorry about him. He's a bit crazy today. I don't own DNAngel**

Chapter 7

Krad hit Dai full speed. They crashed through the brick wall of the mayor's house, landing right in the middle of the man's office. "What on earth-?" he said rushing over to set off the alarm.

"You will die today, Daisuke Niwa," Krad said confidently. Suddenly, something flew in from the hole in the wall.

"Not today, Krad." It was Satoshi. He grabbed Krad's wings and pulled as if he were attempting to rip them off the white angel's back.

_The angels?_ Thought the mayor. _But why are they fighting?_ "Please, stop!" he shouted at them.

"Don't get any closer!" Dark yelled. He was flying in at that moment and kicked Krad in the stomach. They heard a sickening snap and Krad screamed. His left wing was broken. He left through the hole in the wall and ran.

When he disappeared, the mayor said, "What were you fighting for?"

Satoshi came forward seeing that Dark was comforting Daisuke and answered his question. "That was Krad. He may look like an angel but he acts like the devil. He kills with no mercy and seem to have no soul. If he hadn't have left, you would probably be dead."

"So he is the dark side that I've heard so much about." The mayor turned to Dark. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you steal if you're the good guy?"

Dark explained the story he had told Takeshi so that the mayor would better understand, but he left out the part that he and Daisuke were together. "So, will you help us catch Krad? The more people who know about him, the more likely he'll be caught. Then I can seal him and he'll be gone."

"You mean he'll be gone for good?" the mayor asked hopefully.

Dark shook his head. "No, not for good, but for a while. Don't worry though. We'll get him."

"In the meantime, though, you should let everyone know that he's dangerous," Satoshi said.

"Yes," the mayor said. "I will do that right away." Just then the guards came bursting through the door. (AN: remember, the mayor pressed the alarm) "Mr. Mayor! Are you all right?" one of the guards said.

Another saw the hole in the wall and said, "What happened?!" He then noticed the three teens with wings. "Wh- what are you?!" he said drawing his gun.

"Katsu, stop!" the mayor shouted. "They are the ones who saved me."

"But, Mr. Mayor," Katsu said, slowly lowering his gun, "what about Dark? Shouldn't we catch him?"

The mayor shook his head. "No, he helped save me as well. I have something extremely important to announce to our citizens."

BREAK

The mayor was standing on his podium to announce the news. Next to him stood not only guards, but Dark, Daisuke, and Satoshi.

When everyone who had been outside of their homes had gathered around to listen to the mayor's speech, he began. "Hello everyone. I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that we now have a new enemy. He is called Krad and is the only angel with white wings. Watch out for him. The good news is that we have protectors," he said gesturing to the three next to him. "These three angels, including Dark, are here to help catch him. I will let them explain why."

The three walked up to the front and Dark took the podium. The women went crazy. "Hey!" Dark yelled. "This is serious!" Everyone quieted immediately. "This 'angel's' name is Krad. He's not even close to an angel at all. He's more like the devil. He's an unpredictable killing machine."

Daisuke leaned over and said, "Dark, this might make more sense to them if you tell them the entire story."

"Yeah, you're probably right." For the third time that day, Dark told the story of him, Krad, the Black Wings, and the Niwa's. About five seconds after Dark finished his story, reporters were shoving forward and blurting out questions.

When the three teens were about to leave, Satoshi jumped on Daisuke and yelled, "Daisuke! Look out!" The podium exploded right where Daisuke was standing just seconds ago. "Daisuke, are you okay?" Satoshi asked. The blunette was thrown into a tree and a shadow was cast across the red-head.

"Hello, Daisuke," Krad said, his voice dripping with hate.

"What do you want, Krad?" Daisuke asked, slightly fearing what the answer would be.

"Isn't it obvious? You should know by now." He laughed. "I'm just here to get you."

"Krad, get away from Daisuke!" Dark was furious. "Don't touch him!"

"This is between Daisuke and me!" Krad said. "You have no part in this fight."

Dai looked at Dark sadly. "He's right, Dark. I need to fight him on my own. I can do this." He turned back to Krad bravely and said to Dark, "Take care of Hiwatari! I'll be right back!"

Dark looked at Satoshi's crumpled wings and body. Then, he looked at the crowd of people who were beginning to panic. _All right, Dai,_ Dark thought. _I'll do this for you._

**With Daisuke**

Daisuke watched Krad closely, making sure that he did nothing to hurt the crowd below them. "Okay, Krad, you can kill me but leave Dark out of this."

Krad smirked. "Are you worried that I'll hurt your precious angel?" Daisuke's face hardened. "There's no need to worry. I would never do anything to hurt him. Oh, no. I will make sure his death is short and painless. _You _on the other hand, who stood in my way so many times, will die slow and painfully."

"You damn bastard," said Daisuke. "What good does it do to have us both dead?"

"You don't get it, do you? You and Dark have stood in the way of me being free for so long. I have no choice but to kill you both now." He laughed maniacally. "Goodbye, Daisuke Niwa."

**With Dark**

Dark gingerly lifted Satoshi's limp body onto his back and picked up the fallen microphone. "Everyone calm down!" The crowd quieted once again. "Panicking is the worst thing to do right now! Please, head to the closest shelter! Any stragglers could be killed." The people ran as fast as they could without making too much noise.

Dark handed Satoshi off to a nice-looking couple. "This boy is injured. Could you take care of him for me?" They nodded and Dark smiled at them. He flew to the hospital to inform the doctors and nurses that they should get the patients to a safe place.

**With Daisuke**

Daisuke watched as Krad pulled out a white feather from his coat. In truth, Daisuke was frightened of what Krad would do, but his fear was hidden behind a mask of bravery. "Wait," said Krad suddenly. "I think I would like to have Dark watch you suffer. Yes, that's what I'll do." He then pinned Dai against the nearest tower with feathers.

"You can't do this, Krad!" Daisuke yelled. "Dark will catch you and you will be sealed!" Daisuke realized what he had just said.

"What?" Krad asked. "Are you saying that there's a way to seal one of us without the other?"

_Damn! _Thought Daisuke. _Why did I say that? Now he knows._

"Well? Tell me!" Daisuke was silent. "Tell me how!!"

"I don't know how," was the red angel's answer.

"What was that?!" Krad was definitely angry.

Daisuke looked up. "I said I don't know how. All Dark and I know is that there is a way but we still need to figure out how."

Krad thought for a moment before his face broke into a grin. "How about this," he said gently. "If you help me figure out how to seal one without the other, I won't kill you or your beloved Dark. I won't even seal him."

Daisuke was unsure of whether to trust Krad or not. He was stuck between almost certain that Krad would kill them anyway, and keeping his boyfriend alive. He sighed and answered.

**Sister: well I think that was a successful chapter! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sister: I think this is a good chapter. It's kinda long though.**

Chapter 8

**With Dark**

Dark was flying back to where he knew Daisuke and Krad were. "All right, Dark," he told himself. "That's done with so I'll go help Dai-Chan."

He arrived just in time to hear Krad say, "To seal one without the other, I won't kill you or your beloved Dark. I won't even seal him."

Dark didn't expect Daisuke to hesitate. Before Dark could stop him, Daisuke had answered, "Okay, we have a deal."

Krad laughed. "Wise choice, Daisuke." And with that, he flew away.

"Daisuke! What did you just do?" Dark yelled.

"Dark?" Daisuke turned to him with teary eyes. "I'm so sorry, Dark. I didn't know what else to do! I don't want you to get hurt!" He flew into Dark's arms and they landed on the only part of the podium stage that wasn't blown up.

"Shh," Dark whispered. "Don't worry. We'll find a way out of this. I used to be a great Phantom Thief, remember? I can find my way out of any situation." He smiled lovingly at the boy and stroked his hair.

Daisuke looked up. "Yeah, you're right."

"Yes, I am." Dark leaned down and kissed Daisuke. The boy responded enthusiastically, but Dark broke the kiss after a few seconds remembering that he had left Satoshi with the couple. "Dai-Chan," he said, "we have to get Hiwatari. I left him with a young couple while I was gone. They're taking care of him."

"Do you know where they are?" Daisuke asked.

Dark smirked. "I placed a tracker on the woman. Even though I'm not a thief, I still have all the tools and skill I used to." Daisuke gave Dark a look that said, 'are you serious?' Dark only grinned. "I'm just kidding, Dai-Chan." Daisuke gave a relieved sigh. "I put the tracker on Hiwatari."

"Okay, where did they go?" Daisuke wondered aloud.

"Let's see," the purple-haired man said looking at the receiver. "It looks like they went east," he said taking off.

**With Satoshi**

"Oh! He's waking up!" a woman's voice said.

Satoshi began to stir. He looked around at unfamiliar surroundings and faces. "Who… who are you?" he asked. "Where am I?"

"Your friend, Dark, asked us to take care of you," a man said. "You're hurt pretty bad. We're in one of the cities' panic rooms."

Satoshi's head started to throb. "What happened?"

"We don't know," the woman said. She had sandy-blonde hair and was probably in her late twenties. "We weren't there when you got hurt." She smiled. "What's your name?" Satoshi turned, opening his mouth to answer her. Apparently she recognized him because she answered her own question. "Oh, you're the commander of the police team to catch Dark, aren't you?" Satoshi nodded. "Your name is Satoshi, right? I'm Rin. This is Hikaru," Rin said pointing to a young man next to her. He was probably the same age with dark brown hair.

Satoshi's brain finally registered all that Rin said. (AN: **Sister**: man that took long enough! I thought you were smart, Satoshi! **Sato**: *death glare* **Sister**: Sorry!) "Wait," Satoshi said, "Did you say that Dark brought me to you?" (AN: that sounds like I'm talking about his continence or something!)

"Yes," Hikaru said. "Why? Should there have been someone else?"

Satoshi shook his head. "No, I was just surprised."

"What's your family like?" Hikaru asked.

"My mom's dead and my dad… he's a bit abusive." Hikaru and Rin looked at him sadly. _Damn it! Why'd I say that?_

There was a loud banging noise at the door. Satoshi instinctively flapped his wings to try and escape from the threat and felt a searing pain shoot through his head. _Stop it! There's no reason to fly yet,_ he thought, ignoring the pain.

"Hiwatari!" It was Daisuke's voice. "Hiwatari, are you awake?"

"Niwa?" Satoshi said. He opened the door and the two angels flew in. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We came to get you," Daisuke said. "How are you? Are you hurt?"

Satoshi smiled at how much his friend cared. "I think I'm alright. I just have a slight headache is all. What happened to me?"

"You saved Dai-Chan from Krad's spell. After that you were thrown into a tree and I found these two to take care of you while I was gone." Dark turned to Rin and Hikaru. "Thanks for taking care of him. I really appreciate it."

Hikaru asked Dark, "I thought that Satoshi was supposed to capture you. When did you become friends?"

"I don't remember." Dark looked at Satoshi. "Can you think of anything?"

Satoshi shook his head. "I just don't think of you as a criminal anymore. You don't steal and I don't have to house Krad so I don't feel a need to catch you." He smiled. "You're a nice guy, Dark."

"Satoshi," Rin said, "are you going to introduce us?"

"Oh yes. Dark, Niwa, this is Rin," he said gesturing to the woman, "and this is Hikaru."

"Nice to meet you both," Daisuke said.

"Yeah same," Dark said. "So, Hiwatari, I have a question for you."

"Oh?" Satoshi answered. "What's the question?"

"I was wondering if you would like to stay with Dai-Chan and I. I'm sure we can convince Emiko into letting you in." Satoshi looked surprised. "You don't have to," Dark said quickly, "but I just thought I would give you that option since you know how your dad is."

"You mean live with you?" Satoshi asked. "I don't know about that. Only because my dad would go crazy and he would figure out where I'm staying." He smiled. "It's a nice offer, but I don't think I can yet."

"Satoshi," the brown-haired man said, "If you don't think you can stay with them, you can stay with us."

Rin butt in. "I know this is sudden, especially since we just met you, but I think it would be best. Just until your dad gets better."

"Let me think about it." Satoshi said. "I'll let you know tomorrow."

"Okay Satoshi. Here's our number. If you ever need someone to talk to or a place to stay, call us. We'll be glad to help."

Satoshi looked at them thankfully. "Thank you. This really means a lot."

"All right, Hiwatari," Dark said. "We have to go."

They started to head out when Satoshi looked back and saw Hikaru holding Rin who was crying. "Wait," he said. "I think I'm going to stay with them."

Dark shrugged. "Your choice, Hiwatari." Satoshi smiled at him and flew back to the couple.

"Rin," he said. "It's okay. I'm here. And guess what? I'm taking up your offer." Rin looked up and smiled at him. Hikaru pulled him and Rin into a hug. This hug was different than the hug's Satoshi had gotten from his father. This hug possessed feelings of love and friendship. The blunnette had never felt these things from anyone. Not even his grandparents. This time, though, Satoshi knew it was all real and he was happy.

**With Dark and Daisuke**

"Where is Hiwatari going?" Daisuke asked.

"Ah, he's going to stay with his new family." Dark answered.

"What do you mean?"

Dark gave him a knowing look. "He's leaving his dad's and going to live with that couple."

"Why would he-?" then it occurred to Dai. "Oh, it's because of his dad, isn't it?"

Dark nodded. "That must be it. We should go find Krad," Dark aid changing the subject.

"Yeah, we probably should." With that, the two teens flew out of the panic room telling the people to lock the door behind them.

"Where should we search?" Daisuke asked.

Dark frowned. "I know exactly where to look for him." Dark took a sharp right and Daisuke followed.

"Why are we going to the hospital?" the red head said after a while.

"Takeshi's there. Krad's going to finish him off if we don't get there first."

"Why would he want to kill Takeshi?"

"Once Krad starts something he doesn't let it go. He was about to kill him but we interfered. Now he'll do whatever it takes to kill that boy. The only chance he has is if we get there first."

"Is there any way to get there faster?"

"No, we're taking the fastest way."

BREAK

At the hospital Dark and Daisuke found Takeshi's room. "I'm sorry, Dai-Chan," Dark said sadly, hugging him. Daisuke's best friend was lying on the bed, bandages torn, with blood pooling onto the white sheets. Daisuke clung to Dark, sobbing into his shirt. Dark wrapped his wings around his boyfriend.

Takeshi's dad burst into the room. "Takeshi!" He saw his son lying motionless on the bed. "What happened to him?" he asked the two teens.

"Krad," Dark choked out. The inspector stumbled over to the bed and fell to his knees. Dark led Daisuke over to the crying father and put his hand on the man's back. "I'm so sorry. This wouldn't have happened if we had gotten here in time."

"It's all right. I don't blame you. If you could do me a favor it would be great."

"What kind of favor?"

"I would like you to hurt this man that killed my son."

Dark smirked. "I don't normally just go around hurting people, but Krad is an exception. I'd be glad to get him for you. We planned on killing him anyway." His smirk turned to a frown. "I don't let maniacs run around the city free."

"Well, I thank you for that," the black-haired man said. "I really hope you can catch this man. I'll do whatever it takes to help."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't want anyone else getting hurt, especially cops."

"What do you suppose we do then?"

Dark shrugged. "Just hang back and watch. Way back."

BREAK

**Back in Daisuke's room**

Dark hugged Daisuke tightly and petted his hair. The crying boy was buried in Dark's shirt, his body jerking in heart-wrenching sobs. Neither spoke a word; Daisuke, because he was crying too hard, and Dark for fear of making it worse. Finally, Daisuke lifted his head from Dark's chest. "Thank you, Dark," he sniffled and wrapped his arms around Dark.

"Daisuke," Dark said, "I'm not going to say that I understand, but I will say that I know what it feels like. I've seen many of my tamers die while I still lived. I know what it feels like to lose a friend." Dai smiled and the two sat in silence. Dark was concentrating on planning a way to catch Krad. He looked down at the red head in his arms and knew that he would do whatever it took to keep his boyfriend safe from Krad.

**Sister: Whew! Please review!**


	9. AN: sorry!

I'm so sorry! My computer had a virus and I just got it back! Also, I'm stuck on this story! Please, give me some ideas! I will continue! I promise you that!

Sorry again!

_Sister_


	10. Chapter 10

I won't be here for Thursday through Friday. I know I haven't updated in forever, but I actually started the next chapter! I'm so happy! I hope you forgive me (most of you probably won't). I had MAJOR writers block and I'm a junior this year so I'm really busy AND I have an hour (or sometimes longer) commute to school. It's definitely not an excuse for not updating for this long. Again, I'm SOOOOOO sorry!


	11. Chapter 11

I AM SOOOO SORRY! I had writers block and then I forgot about this story! It's not a very good excuse for not updating for this long, but please forgive me!

I don't own DN Angel

Anyway, here's a recap on what happened last time:

"I really hope you can catch this man. I'll do whatever it takes to help."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't want anyone else getting hurt, especially cops."

"What do you suppose we do then?"

Dark shrugged. "Just hang back. Way back."

BACK IN DAISUKE'S ROOM

Dark was concentrating on planning a way to catch Krad. He looked down at the red head in his arms and knew that he would do whatever it took to keep his boyfriend safe from Krad.

Now:

"Where is the Bastard?" Dark said to himself. He and Daisuke had been flying around the city for three hours searching for Krad.

Suddenly, there was a streak of gold coming strait for them. "Krad!" someone yelled. A flash of blue knocked the gold out of the way. The blue and gold streaks were recognized as Krad and Satoshi. The two of them wrestled in the sky until Satoshi was thrown into a building.

"Satoshi!" Daisuke said. He flew towards the other boy to catch him before he hit the ground but was blocked by Krad.

"Now, Daisuke, there's no need to help Satoshi," Krad said. "You should be worrying for your life." Krad shot an energy ball at Daisuke. It hit the boy right in his chest sending him tumbling to the ground hundreds of feet below.

"Daisuke!" Dark yelled, flying down at top speed to catch him. Krad tackled him to keep him from saving Daisuke. He watched in horror as the red head hit the cement road, cracking it slightly.

"You see, Dark, you can't protect anyone forever." Krad laughed.

Dark's vision went red. He shot one energy ball after another. Almost all of them hitting their mark: Krad. After he was sure that Krad was unconscious after hitting the ground, he flew down to Daisuke hoping that he was okay. Still, he knew it was unlikely he survived.

There was a crowd surrounding Daisuke. "Daisuke!" Dark yelled landing right next to his boyfriend. There was a pool of blood slowly seeping from a wound on Daisuke's head. Dark checked Daisuke's breathing and sighed. He was still alive. Barely. Dark pulled out a feather and chanted. He held the feather to Daisuke's wound. Slowly, very slowly, it began to heal.

Daisuke stirred. "Dark?" he whispered. Tears of relief trickled down Dark's face. He lifted the boy up slightly to hug him when he heard Daisuke gasp in pain. Daisuke held his chest. "I- it hurts," he said.

'Broken rib,' Dark thought. "We'd better get you to the hospital. It could be a broken rib or something."

At that moment they heard sirens. An ambulance appeared a few seconds later. The paramedics rushed over with a stretcher. They hesitated for a moment before recognizing Daisuke and, quickly but carefully, placed Daisuke on the stretcher and put him in the back of the ambulance. Dark climbed in the vehicle and gave the paramedics a glare that told them he wasn't going to leave the boy.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Dark followed Daisuke as he was rushed to the ER.

"I'm sorry, you're not allowed in this area," a doctor said stopping him. Dark just growled and pushed his way past, following Dai.

I know, it was really short, but I wanted to get something up. I'll make the next chapter extra long!

Sister


End file.
